Valeurs stupides d'une Assassine
by Lowenaaa
Summary: Kyu atterrit à la capitale. Elle va y faire de curieuses rencontres, de L'Akatsuki à une bande d'amis un peu space en passant par un garçon psychopathe, qui vont tous finir par la plonger dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou...
1. Chapter 1

**Valeurs stupides d'une Assassine**_  
_

Chapitre 1

_Mozultan_

Résumé

_C'est la première fois qu'elle met les pieds dans la capitale. La ville est immense et elle recherche une adresse._

Note**  
**

_Voilà le premier chapitre, en réponse au défi de Nahrya !_  
_ Elle voulait une héroïne assassine avec certaines valeurs, plongée dans un univers complètement cross-over et je lui ai créé Kyu. Elle voulait un UA et je lui ai créé un monde alliant du Final Fantasy, du 'planète au trésor' et un brin d'imagination._

_ En espérant que ça te plaise mademoiselle Nahrya ^^_

* * *

Du bruit. Partout.

Ce fût la première chose qui me frappa en descendant du bateau dont le bruit lourd des moteurs faisait encore vibrer mon corps. Je jetais un regard d'ensemble en descendant la passerelle menant vers le sol, prenant le temps d'observer la foule, les entrepôts et l'activité portuaire qui créait ce brouhaha incessant. Posant enfin le pied sur un sol immobile, je ressentit immédiatement ma tête tourner légèrement, m'étant trop habituée au mouvement de tangage du bateau volant et secouait la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

Le voyage avait été long et fatiguant, mais avant même de partir, dès que les immenses voiles du navire furent descendues pour se gonfler de vent, je m'étais sentie remplie d'un sentiment d'excitation qui ne m'avait pas quitté tout le long du voyage. Je partais. Enfin.  
J'étais tout de suite montée sur le pont pour assister au départ et avait vu le navire s'éloignant doucement du quai, s'élevant dans les airs poussé par le merveilleux vent de l'inconnu.  
Sans un seul regard vers l'île qui m'avait vue naître, je m'avançais vers la proue du navire, frissonnant délicieusement quand le bateau plongea dans un nuage.

- Pousse-toi miss !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je tournais la tête vers le docker qui tirait une caisse sur un chariot à roulettes et m'excusa d'un sourire en me décalant. Il se remit à avancer et je plongeais ma main dans la poche de mon jean pour en récupérer un papier que je déplia pour lire l'adresse qui était écrite dessus.

17 rue du charretier bourré  
Mozultan - Shovis

J'avais consulté le plan de la capitale hier soir pour voir où je devais aller. Pour que les gens aient moins de difficulté à se repérer dans une si grande ville, la partie Est, Nord-Ouest et Sud-Ouest avaient été séparées l'une de l'autre par de grandes murailles aux larges portes toujours ouvertes. Shovis était la partie Est de la ville, la plus active des trois. C'est là que vivaient et travaillaient les habitants, là où se trouvaient les boutiques les plus importantes, les bars et les si célèbres souterrains de la ville dont tout le monde parlais mais dont peu connaissaient vraiment les entrées.  
Mozultan était tout simplement le nom de la capitale.

Une brise fraiche me parcourut le visage, faisant légèrement voler ma cape claire et m'amenant les odeurs typiques d'un port, mélanges d'huile de coude, d'odeurs animales et de marchandises exotiques venant d'un autre continent, d'une autre île. Je froissais le papier dans mes mains et le plongeais au fond de ma poche en réinstallant la lanière de cuir de la sacoche accrochée à ma taille avec ma main gauche, avant de partir d'un bon pas vers l'aventure.

Il y avait décidément beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui et je manqua plusieurs fois de me perdre parmi la masse grouillante de piétons, tous plus pressés les uns que les autres. Poussant, avançant, reculant, soufflant, jouant parfois des coudes pour enfin arriver dans une des bus qui m'amènerait près de la muraille séparant la partie Nord-Ouest et Sud-Ouest, Skyro et Lan. J'eus même à foudroyer du regard un pickpocket qui tentait d'ouvrir ma sacoche. S'il savait ce qui se trouvait dedans, il aurait certainement tenté de s'écarter de moi le plus vite possible, mais alors j'aurais pu me faire remarquer.  
Mieux valait être vigilant et garder son identité secrète dans une ville aussi grande que celle-ci.

C'est ainsi que deux heures après, je me retrouvais debout, l'épaule posée contre la vitre, dans une des nombreuses navettes filant telles des fusées sur les immenses murailles de la capitale. Le bus avait roulé non loin du Ciel, montant au nord vers la muraille la plus proche pour nous débarquer devant une immense construction qui s'enfonçait vers les terres en s'éloignant du vide. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais admirer l'immense et grisâtre paysage qui semblait s'étendre à perte de vue devant moi. Lan, la partie sud-ouest de la ville, était la partie de la ville rassemblant toute l'industrie lourde.  
Mozultan était une ville dont la richesse était la diversification non seulement des peuples, mais aussi des industries. Le commerce tenait une grande place dans la vie de la cité. Elle possédait trois ports, le 'Grand Port' où s'arrêtaient les énormes bateaux venant de très loin comme le mien, le 'Port Marchand' qui commençait à se développer, le plus proche des terres pour faciliter le déplacement des marchandises et le 'Port Nord', le plus ancien des trois, le plus au Nord qui recevait les bateaux de seigneurs et de gens riches se rendant à Skyro.  
Skyro, la partie Nord-Ouest de la ville était la plus petite des trois. C'est là-bas que les hommes et les femmes les plus puissant de la planète faisaient construire leurs palaces, avec plusieurs kilomètres carrés de jardin et piscines chauffées, même en hiver s'il-vous-plaît. Si vous possédiez une propriété à Skyro, vous étiez forcément une personnalité influente, puissante et surtout très riche.

De là où j'étais placée, je ne pouvais voir cette partie-là de la ville, les fenêtres ayant été quasiment prises d'assaut. Je m'étais alors rabattue sur celles plus accessibles qui donnaient vue sur Lan, bien que j'aurais bien voulu réquisitionner une place à l'avant ou à l'arrière. En montant dans la navette, je n'avait que pu constater le contraste saisissant entre les propriétés luxueuses et les usines crachant leurs fumées noires. La mort et la vie. L'enfer et le paradis.  
Je ne pût m'empêcher de lâcher un discret soupir et leva tête quand la voix pré-enregistrée nous indiqua le terminus.

Je descendis de la navette dans les dernières, laissant aux piétons pressés le soin de se marcher dessus et en sortant à l'air libre je plissa les yeux sous le soleil en admirant l'immense bâtisse en face de moi.

Ça, c'était le château.  
Le domaine des seigneurs de cette ville et de ce monde. La Capitale de la capitale. Plus encore que n'importe où dans la ville, de nombreuses embarcations volantes comme autant de petits satellites gravitaient autour des immenses tours de l'imposante bâtisse, ressemblent presque à des mouches malgré leur taille imposante.  
Depuis qu'on avait démontré par a+b que des boites en métal pouvaient voler, c'était devenu à la dernière mode de posséder un coucou volant déchirant les nuages. Bien sûr, le métal était plus résistant que le bois, les ordinateurs pouvaient piloter ces objets volants...  
Il n'empêche que pas un seul de ces machins métalliques aussi ultra-perfectionné soit-il n'avais jamais pu traverser le Ciel pour passer d'une île à l'autre sans l'aide d'un vrai bateau en bois avec un mat et des voiles. De plus, pas un seul d'entre eux ne pouvait rivaliser niveau vitesse avec la plus petite des embarcations en bois dotées d'un simple moteur et d'une voile.

Après avoir admiré pendant de longues minutes la titanesque bâtisse dont personne, en réalité, ne connaissait l'usage, je pris un bus qui me fit contourner une partie du château pour arriver en face de la deuxième muraille de la ville, celle qui séparait Shovis à Lan, mais je ne pris cette fois-ci pas de navette, car je devais me rendre en plein cœur de Shovis. A pied, je dû traverser les portes qui me semblèrent tellement grandes que je me demandais s'il était vraiment possible de les fermer, entourée d'une foule de piéton qui faisait autant attention à moi qu'un vulgaire chien. Les bus étant réservés à la partie Lan, je dû louer un cheval pour traverser une ville complètement différente de celle dans laquelle j'étais arrivée.

Shovis était pleine de vie, de couleurs, d'odeurs de nourriture chaude, de conversations et de musique. Les bâtisses semblaient être un curieux mélange entre des immeubles grisâtres recouverts de lierre et de plantes de toutes sortes, et des maisons de style médiéval, construites en chaux et en bois mais avec des toits recouverts de panneaux solaires. Le sol, contrairement au béton de Skyro, était partout recouvert de pierre dallées qui faisaient claquer les sabots des chevaux, usées par les courses des enfants.  
Je surpris encore un autre pickpocket à qui je tordis le poignet avant de m'enfuir au galop et ne ralentis que quand un convoi de poteries tiré par un bœuf bloqua pendant quelques minutes un carrefour.  
Cette partie de la ville semblait difficile à appréhender. Aucun plan ne pouvait prévoir les détours que je dû faire avant que je finisse par demander mon chemin à des commerçants qui m'indiquèrent comment me rendre à l'adresse que je leur donna le plus rapidement possible.

Ce fut une heure après être entrée à Shovis que je trouvais enfin la rue du charretier bourré -il y a de ces noms de rues parfois- et stoppais mon cheval devant le numéro dix-sept.  
Le laissant repartir d'une tape sur la croupe, je m'avançait d'un pied ferme face à la grande bâtisse.  
Je frappais trois coup à la lourde clenche de la porte d'entrée et celle-ci s'ouvrit après quelques secondes d'attente. Un domestique, selon toute vraisemblance, me fit entrer dans la maison avant de refermer la porte sur moi. J'enlevais ma cape et la gardait à la main, refusant de la laisser aux bon soins du domestique qui me fit traverser une maison bien plus grande que ce que j'avais imaginé de l'extérieur. Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs sombres et monté de nombreux escaliers en pierre, je m'arrêtais devant une porte en bois d'acajou à travers de laquelle fusaient quelques paroles que je n'arrivais pas à saisir.  
Le domestique frappa à la porte, l'ouvrit et annonça m'a venue d'un simple 'votre invitée est arrivée' avant de s'effacer pour me laisser passer et je pris mon souffle instinctivement avant d'entrer dans la pièce lumineuse.

Mon cœur battait fort. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir savoir ce que me voulais cet Itachi. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir mettre mes talents au service de la mystérieuse Guilde des Assassins.  
Ma guilde.

* * *

_En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre =)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Valeurs stupides d'une Assassine**_  
_

Chapitre 2

_Akatsuki_

Résumé

_Découvrant la capitale pour la première fois, Kyu arrive au repaire d'un clan dont fait partie Itachi, l'homme qui lui a demandé de venir. Elle fait parti de la Guilde des Assassins.  
_

Note**  
**

_Je continue à poser les bases de la fiction et dévoiler le monde 'enchanteur' de ma fiction petit à petit... _

_Il y a beaucoup plus de dialogues que dans le premier chapitre mais un peu moins de descriptions aussi, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même =)_

* * *

J'entrai d'un pas solide rejoindre mon interlocuteur et observai l'ensemble de la pièce en quelques secondes d'un œil vif.

La pièce était moyennement grande. Le mur en bois supportait quelques cadres avec des têtes de vieux bonhommes barbus, un miroir ainsi qu'une chaine stéréo incrustée dedans dont seuls les boutons et le lecteur ressortaient. Trois confortable canapés étaient placés en demi-cercle autour d'une large table basse où étaient disposés un plateau avec des tasses fumantes ainsi que plusieurs documents soigneusement triés. Une commode, sur laquelle était posé un vase avec trois grandes fleurs blanches, se trouvait à ma droite, fait en bois sombre et brillant. Une horloge plus grande que moi à ses côtés tictaquais doucement en laissant osciller son pendule de droite à gauche.  
A ma gauche, il y avais une large armoire, placée à côté d'un rideau qui cachais habilement une porte presque invisible. Les fenêtres derrière les canapés étaient très hautes et des rideaux étaient retenus par des cordes d'une chaude couleur orangée. Il me sembla même qu'elles menaient à un petit balcon et je su immédiatement où j'étais, ayant repéré celui-ci avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse.  
Cinq hommes se tenaient devant moi, tous habillés de noir avec de longs manteaux ou portant une cape sur leurs épaules. A l'avant gauche de leur buste était dessiné un petit nuage rouge cerclé de blanc et je reconnus le sigle de l'Akatsuki. Deux d'entre eux étaient assis sur le même canapé, buvant un café à l'odeur forte; cheveux rouge, pétants, courts et blond platine, très longs avec une mèche lui cachant l'œil gauche. Un troisième était simplement assis, étalé de tout son long sur un canapé qu'il monopolisait, ses cheveux blancs remontés en arrière lui donnant un air crâneur.  
Le quatrième larron avait des cheveux noirs, longs et soyeux qui étaient retenus en arrière en une sobre queue de cheval, tandis que quelques mèches sombres retombaient devant son visage aux cernes très appuyées.

Le dernier de la bande se tenait debout, les cheveux roux sombre et une multitude de piercings sur le nez. Près de la fenêtre, il semblait observer la rue et avait tourné la tête vers moi quand j'étais entrée.

- Bienvenue, Kyuubi.  
- C'est Kyu ,assénais-je d'un ton sans appel en fixant l'homme aux cernes noires.

Mon ton n'étais pas agressif mais je détestais qu'on m'appelle par mon vrai prénom. Il était moche, laid, trop long et dévoilait mes origines de manière trop voyante. Les prénoms à connotation japonaise n'étaient utilisés que par les Assassins et les Navigateurs. Quand on travaille près d'un port ça passe, mais en plein milieu d'une ville et loin du Ciel comme maintenant ça ne passais plus du tout.

- Très bien, Kyu ,murmura l'homme avec un sourire sombre, bienvenue à toi dans une des principales résidences de l'Akatsuki.

J'aquies

cai d'un geste de la tête et m'avançai de quelques pas en jetant un coup d'œil discret aux documents posés sur la table. Sur une des trois piles, je réussis à lire mon nom écrit à l'envers avant que l'homme aux cheveux noir ne range les documents dans une pochette opaque de la même couleur que ses yeux.

- Je suis Itachi.

Il se leva et me tendit une main avec un sourire qui, immédiatement, ne me plû pas du tout. Je la lui serrais d'une poigne que je voulu franche en lui rendant son sourire figé et il me désigna une chaise que le domestique apportait sur laquelle je m'asseya en épiant leurs moindres gestes le plus discrètement possible.  
Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise ici. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à une résidence de Guilde, c'était bien trop chic et bien trop propre.

- Tu as fais bon voyage ?

Non seulement il s'était mis à me tutoyer, mais en plus il blablatait maintenant de choses totalement banales et inintéressantes. Et par-dessus tout, il me préparait un thé, dont l'odeur ne parvenait pas à s'imposer face à celle des cafés forts de ses acolytes. S'il continue comme ça, il va pas me voir calme très longtemps...

- Le voyage en bateau c'est sympa, mais au bout de deux semaines à manger des conserves,n'importe qui finit par devenir fou.  
- Ah, ah ! Tu as raison petite. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais aimé les voyages en bateau.

Là, il voulait vraiment m'énerver. De une je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi il rit, rien de ce que je n'ai dit est drôle. De deux le 'petite' donné à mon égard me fait grincer les dents. Et de trois il tente de se trouver des points communs avec moi.  
Genre.

- J'espère tout de même que tu ne m'as pas fais faire tout ce chemin pour me parler voyage...

Le tutoiement mêlé à l'ironie et la colère sourde de ma voix les alerte et l'homme de la fenêtre a un mouvement vers sa ceinture qui me fait me tendre instinctivement. Certainement une arme, plutôt arme à feu vu comment sa ceinture penche, mais je vois mal avec la haute veste noire qui descend jusqu'à ses genoux.  
Les autres se redressent sur leurs canapés et celui aux cheveux plaqués en arrière me jette un regard mauvais.  
Itachi lève la main en me fixant avec un soudain réel intérêt, un petit sourire engageant au coin des lèvres.

- Du calme. Je ne faisais que démarrer la conversation avec les civilités habituelles.

Il empoigna un dossier à la couverture rouge sang sur la table et le posa sur ses genoux.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses alors.

Il ouvrit la couverture et tourna quelques pages en murmurant.

- Kyu... tout court, donc. Jeune femme de dix-neuf ans sans histoires, cheveux brun/roux, yeux dorés, 1m70 pour 55 kilos.

Et mon groupe sanguin tant que t'y es ?

- Mère et frère aîné tués à l'âge de cinq ans par un clan rival, vit seule avec son père dans un bateau de pêche jusqu'à ses onze ans où il achètera une maison sur l'île du Calamar dans une petite bourgade de deux cents habitants. Le père reprendra quelques activités au sein de la Guilde pour pouvoir survivre avec sa fille.

Il reposa les feuilles sur ses jambes et releva la tête vers moi, m'adressant un air inquiétant mêlé de curiosité.

- Aucune donnée sur les capacités de celle-ci. Aucun rapport, aucune découverte, aucune histoire, rien. Blanche comme une colombe.

Je le fixais sans rien dire, retenant le flot d'injure que je sentais arriver, prudente. Mieux valait ne rien dire et voir ce qu'ils attendaient de moi.

- Tu as déjà tué ?  
- Oui.  
- Combien de personnes ?  
- Plusieurs.  
- Il y a combien de temps ?  
- Un moment.  
- Où ?  
- Quelque-part.

Itachi garda le silence pendant quelques instants, songeur, avant de se tourner vers ses collègues. Un échange silencieux dont je perçus l'interrogation général -me diraient-ils enfin pourquoi ils m'avaient fait venir ?- se déroula devant mes yeux et le rouquin finit par avoir un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un ricanement qu'autre chose.

- Discrète, intelligente, audacieuse et qui plus est très mignonne. Moi je l'aime bien cette petite.

Ah non, il va pas s'y mettre avec les "petite" lui aussi !

- Moi aussi ,approuva le blond à la mèche, elle a entreprit un long voyage seule et semble s'en être sortie comme un charme.

Itachi approuva du regard et se tourna vers moi en me tendant une liasse de documents que je pris lentement.

- Bien. Dans les dossiers que je viens de te transmettre, tu auras toutes les informations disponibles pour localiser, repérer et tuer tes cibles en toute tranquillité. Tu dois en avoir une vingtaine là-dedans. Nous aimerions connaître un peu ton potentiel pour savoir dans quelle catégorie te classer.

Tandis qu'il parlait, je tournais les pages en examinant les inscriptions, les noms et les photos de chaque fiche. Je fronçais les sourcils en apercevant un jeune d'à peu près mon âge sur l'une des pages.

- Lui aussi ?  
- De quoi ? ,me demanda Itachi coupé dans sa lancée.  
- Ce mec, là... Et tout les autres d'ailleurs. En quoi sont-ils dangereux ? Il n'y a là que des boulangers, des commerçants et des travailleurs.  
- Je te l'ai dis, c'est pour mesurer ton potentiel.  
- Quoi ? Mais ils n'ont rien fait !  
- Il n'y a qu'en faisant naître la terreur et la peur que l'on peut régner sur une ville. Comment l'Akatsuki aurait-il fait pour devenir un des meilleurs clan de la Guilde sans avoir un minimum de respect de la part des habitants de la ville la plus puissante de la planète ?

Je repousse doucement le classeur, commençant enfin à comprendre pourquoi on m'avais fait venir ici.

- En gros, vous me demandez de tuer des gens pour... asseoir votre pouvoir ?  
- Exactement ! Et aussi pour évaluer ton niveau.

Le sourire d'Itachi me fit froid dans le dos et je su à cet instant précis que jamais je ne pourrai travailler pour lui.

- Je refuse.

Itachi perdit son sourire et dans un sifflement d'air, je fis rencontrer mon couteau caché dans ma botte gauche avec celui lancé par l'homme à la fenêtre. Immédiatement, je plongeai ma main droite dans mon dos pour attraper dans ma sacoche une petite boule de couleur verte, retint ma respiration et la balança par terre.  
Une fumée blanche envahit immédiatement la salle et je couru vers la fenêtre la plus proche en me protégeant la tête avec les bras.

Traversant celle-ci en la brisant en mille morceaux, j'arrivai sur le balcon que j'avais repéré tout à l'heure et poussée par mon élan, posai mon pied gauche sur la balustrade pour me propulser vers le toit en face de moi. Les passants qui levèrent la tête, alertés par les bruits de verre brisé, eurent juste le temps de voir le bout de ma cape voler derrière moi que j'étais déjà arrivée sur le toit de la maison d'en face et me mettai à courir en zigzaguant entre les cheminées.

- Rattrapez-la !! Immédiatement !! ,hurla une voix derrière moi que je reconnu comme étant celle d'Itachi.

Sautant par-dessus une rue en passant d'un toit à un autre, je me réceptionna en position accroupie, faisant glisser une tuile par mégarde sous mon pied et entendis distinctement une balle siffler juste au-dessus de ma tête. Mes mains allèrent immédiatement chercher les trois petits couteaux fins que je cachais dans ma ceinture et je les lançai sur mes agresseurs sans me retourner, cherchant à les retarder.  
Un hurlement me répondit alors que je sautai encore par-dessus une rue marchande pour atterrir sur un balcon où un vieux monsieur fumant la pipe, assis tranquillement sur sa chaise, faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en me voyant arriver.

J'eus un petit sourire et posa un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de sauter du balcon pour m'agripper à une gouttière et me laisser glisser jusqu'en bas de la rue. Des cris retentirent au-dessus de ma tête et je m'abritai immédiatement en-dessous du store d'un magasin d'armes, faisant mine de regarder les couteaux tandis que la marchande me regardait d'un drôle d'air, m'ayant vue descendre de la gouttière.  
Je lui souris et chercha dans ma bourse une pièce d'argent que je lui lança avant d'embarquer cinq petits couteaux de la même taille que ceux que j'avais lancé tout à l'heure.  
Elle attrapa la pièce et son air bourru la quitta pour un petit sourire complice que je lui rendis avant de m'éloigner pour me fondre dans la rue.

Cheveux brun, noir, bleu, gris, rouge... Peu de vêtements sombre et aucun d'entre eux ne portant le petit nuage rouge qui m'indiquerait qu'ils m'ont retrouvé.  
Bon. J'ai l'impression de leur avoir échappé.

Je lâcha un soupir et me détendis doucement, tout en continuant à surveiller les environs sans pour autant m'arrêter. Du coin de l'œil, je repéra un endroit où louer un cheval et songeai que j'aurais bien besoin de m'en acheter un pour pouvoir me déplacer dans la ville.  
Parce que oui, j'avais beau n'être venue que parce que la lettre d'Itachi m'avait intriguée, ce n'étais certainement pas parce que son travail ne m'intéressais pas que j'allais retourner dans le bled paumé d'où je venais -désolée papa- ...  
J'avais décidé que ma vie, bien que démarrée un peu cahotiquement par un refus pour le plus grand clan de ma Guilde -aïl !- , commencerait ici. Dans cette ville. Et ce n'était pas un clan, aussi puissant soit-il, qui allait m'en empêcher, la ville était assez grande pour que nous puissions tous y vivre sans nous y croiser.

Ayant retrouvé un semblant de sourire, je me dirigeais vers un atelier qui sentais bon l'avoine et les caca de chevaux quand je repéra une tignasse blonde déjà à l'intérieur. Cela me fit l'effet d'un choc électrique et je me stoppais net avant de filer me cacher contre un mur, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Pas lui... par pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas lui...

Je tournai la tête doucement et me rapprochai à petits pas léger de l'entrée de l'atelier et un rire franc et clair retentit, m'empêchant d'avancer plus loin. Une tristesse sans nom me tomba dessus en reconnaissant son timbre si mélodieux et je ne put m'empêcher de sentir mon ventre se tordre de douleur.  
Les souvenirs m'assaillirent un instant et je dû me faire violence pour revenir dans le monde réel.

Je sentis avec un léger étonnement deux larmes rouler sur mes joues et je les essuyai d'un geste rageur avec ma manche.

Son nom ne cessait de résonner dans ma tête.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... me répétais ma conscience sans relâche...

* * *

_Bhou ! _

_Que c'est dur de trouver des fin accrocheuses... Merci à Nahrya pour l'idée ^_^_


End file.
